


Tell me something I don't already know

by interwebconvos



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interwebconvos/pseuds/interwebconvos
Summary: Last night I got drunk and started writing this story. This morning I woke up and wasn't sure where it was going... so I finished it anyway.Also, I have no idea what the title is referring to, it too I wrote while drunk.:D





	Tell me something I don't already know

Robert texted Aaron, wide awake in his tiny little room in his sister's house. He was feeling like a cramped little parasite. He and Aaron weren't exactly together, and their feelings hadn't been defined, but he knew if he texted him he would get a response.

Robert flinched at the taste of the wine. He never particularly liked the stuff, but it was all Vic had at the time, and all the stores and the pub was closed. He and Vic and Adam had been having a wine night—the more time Vic had to spend with Charity, the more she wanted to drink. The three of them had been having wine nights a lot lately. Eventually it usually ended with Vic and Adam going to bed, and Robert alone. Usually he would just collapse in bed with a drunken hang over for the next morning. But on this particular night, going to sleep alone really wasn't on the top of his list of things to do.

After Vic wet to bed, Robert continued to raid her wine cabinet. He knew she wouldn't really mind, but he hated drinking alone.

Embarrassingly he texted Chrissie first, receiving quite a few swear words in response. Since their split Robert had occasionally been trying and failing to get her back. He wasn't quite sure what it was that drew him back to her, because when he was sober he thought she was actually the she-devil, but now that he was drunk she made all the sense in the world to him. It was like there was that back track of old Robert when he drank. In reality he had moved on and realized that Chrissie wasn't all that she appeared to be.

Next he texted Aaron, starting off with an apology that Aaron would never fully understand because Aaron didn't know he wasn't the first person Robert had texted that night. From there he started to ramble about how they should hang out more. It was nearly half past two in the morning, and Robert didn't really expect Aaron to be awake, but he hoped.

Aaron texted him back asking what he was doing awake. To which Robert replied that he missed him. It probably wasn't what he was meant to reply, Robert didn't want to scare off Aaron, and they hadn't really been close lately. They've hung out a number of times, and often saw each other every day. But so much had happened, and Robert had made a mess of them both.

Aaron didn't reply back for a while and Robert got a little nervous. He crawled off the couch and headed toward the front door. He began to walk down main street, not particularly toward anywhere. He was amazed by how quiet the village was so late at night. Everyone was old or had children, so they were all asleep. But the silence was just deafening to someone who needed someone to talk to.

 

**Aaron: What are you doing?**

**Robert: Just walking around. Going where ever life takes me.**

**Aaron: You're so dramatic. Where are you?**

 

Robert didn't reply, how dare he call him dramatic. He was the farthest thing from dramatic. He was just a guy walking around town in the middle of the night drunk as heck because he couldn't stand being alone... nothing dramatic about that.

At the end of the road, near Paddy's cottage, Robert just stopped and sat down. It was something he had never even thought about doing, he'd probably wrinkle his suit if we were not in his pyjamas. But as it were, he was in fact in his pyjamas, and he wanted to just sit in the middle of the road and stare at this small little village he found himself calling home.

“Robert?!” Aaron called a few moments later. He must have come out to look for him. He was merely a dot in the dark distance, but Robert could see him getting bigger and bigger as he walked closer. He closed one eye to stabilize himself as he watched the younger man walk toward him. He had either gotten dressed, or had never gotten undressed. He was wearing his usual black jeans and black hoodie, the anti-hero, Mr. Mopey. But he looked amazing, especially when there were two of him because Robert couldn't see straight.

“Robert, what are you doing, you idiot,” Aaron said, leaning down and reaching for Robert's arm to pull him up.

“No, no!” Robert protested, remaining on the ground. “Come sit with me.”

Aaron sighed audibly, and sat down beside Robert. He kicked his feet out in front of him, crossing one over the other, and leaning back on his hands behind him. “What are you doing?” he repeated.

“It's so quiet,” Robert said, staring back ahead. He could smell Aaron beside him, he smelled so good, like the cheap shower gel he used, and like a bacon sandwich.

“Are you drunk?” Aaron asked, smelling him also.

“Vic and Adam and I have been having wine nights every so often. Tonight was one of those nights,” Robert said.

“Yeah, Adam invited me over, but I couldn't make it.”

“What were you doing, gelling your hair more?” Robert asked, sassing him. Drunk Robert had no filter, and Aaron didn't seem too impressed. He started to get up. “Wait,” Robert said, grabbing Aaron's arm. “Sorry.”

“It's alright,” Aaron said, “I know you don't really mean it.”

“It scares me being alone,” Robert confessed once Aaron had readjusted himself.

“Yeah, well, everyone's got to be sometimes,” Aaron said, brushing the dirt off his hands.

Robert nodded. “I'm sorry, about what I did to you. All the stuff I put you through, it's not fair.”

“Well, I don't know what I expected. You were pretty content being with Chrissie,” he said softly. Robert felt a ping in his heart. He never meant to hurt Aaron, of all the people, he was the least he wanted to.

“That was all I lie, you know that right?” Robert said, turning to look at Aaron. He kept his eyes on the road, staring past Robert trying not to catch him. “I love you.”

Aaron scoffed. “You're drunk.”

“No. I mean, I am. But I'm being honest.”

“I get it, Rob. You don't want to be alone, so you're settling. I heard about Chrissie, she's kicked you out, and she doesn't want you back. You can't talk your way out of that one, so you're coming back to me. But trust me, there's no need,” Aaron said awkwardly. Robert could see on his face that Aaron wanted to run away as fast as he could. But he also could see that he wasn't, running. He was just sitting there—whether he meant to or not, Aaron wanted to give them a chance.

“I mean it. I love you, and I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean for it to become the mess that it was. As much as it surprises me, I've never felt this with anyone.”

“Okay, let's get you home, you're going to regret this in the morning.”

Robert let Aaron help him up this time. He wanted it to sink in, he wanted Aaron to believe him.

Together they walked to Keeper's cottage. Aaron's arm holding him up, making sure Robert didn't fall over; which was probably a good thing considering Robert was surprised he hadn't fallen more the first time. Aaron didn't say anything, and Robert didn't want to push him. He just kept looking over at Aaron who was once again avoiding his gaze.

When they got to the door, they found that Robert had stupidly left it open. Aaron shook his head and chuckled as he lead Robert inside. They stood at the bottom of the stairs when Aaron stopped. “Can you make it the rest of the way?” he asked Robert.

Robert nodded. “Yes, but I want you to come up. If you want to?”

“Rob--” he started before Robert interrupted. “I meant it, what I said before. You're different, Aaron. You're everything.” He couldn't believe himself. Drunk Robert clearly once again had no filter. He was saying way too much. “Can we....start over? I want you to stay and I want us to be different this time.” Robert leaned in and just kissed Aaron, expecting nothing.

At first it was just Robert, Aaron's lips were hard and uncomfortable, and Robert almost immediately pulled away. But then Aaron changed gears and then kissed him back. And Robert's heart was ready to just jump right out of his body. He went from 0 to 60 right then and there. He wanted to undressed Aaron and drag him upstairs and do all the things that had been running through his mind for weeks.

Robert was reaching for Aaron's jumper zipper when Aaron put a hand to his chest and pushed him back. “Robert--” Aaron said, “Not tonight.”

“Why?” Robert asked, confused.

“Not tonight,” he repeated. “You're too drunk. Sleep it off, alright? And then tomorrow...we can start over.”

Robert smiled. It wasn't what he wanted to happen in that moment. But it was exactly what he wanted in life. He nodded, and Aaron slowly backed away, toward the front door, neither of them looking away from each other. “Tomorrow,” Robert nodded as Aaron left the house. Robert went back upstairs and fell asleep, feeling greater now that the night ended much better than it started. “Tomorrow,” he kept repeating to himself until he eventually passed out, and tomorrow grew closer.

 


End file.
